


Steve's New Friends

by FonzFan82



Series: McCarey [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a new friend or two who have just moved to the state. He noticed that one has a look just like Elvis Presley. Will Steve and his friends get along with these kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Steve Griswold was on lunch break. He was sitting with his friend, country music singer, Gunnar Newton at Applebee's when Steve noticed two young men that were sitting at a table not too far from them. Gunnar was also watching.

"Do you notice that one of those two look like Elvis Presley?" Steve asked Gunnar.

"That is easy to notice. Kids today usually don't look like Elvis or Mick Jagger or any of the other musicians," Gunnar pointed out.

Steve agreed.

Gunnar saw the two young men looked to be in their twenties and thirties but couldn't tell the exact ages.

"I see kids like them all the time at my shows," Gunnar told Steve.

"I bet you do. Do you think we should go over and introduce ourselves?" Steve asked.

"Good idea. I would like to finish my meal first," Gunnar told Steve.

"That makes sense," Steve said.

The two finished eating their lunch when Paul Francis, their friend, Jay McCarey's manager walked in. Steve waved Paul over. Paul noticed both Steve and Gunnar, walked over to their booth, and took a seat next to Steve.

"What brings you here, Paul?" Steve asked, picking up his glass of water.

"I'm on lunch hour and Jay's rehearsing for his next performance, so I thought why not head out to lunch?" Paul said.

"Good idea. See that table over there?" Steve asked Paul, pointing to the table that was only two or three tables away.

"What about it?" Paul asked, looking in Steve's direction.

"See that kid who looks like Elvis?" Steve asked Paul.

"Yes, I do. What about him?"

"Do you think the kid and Elvis are related if they have the same look?" Steve queried.

"Don't ask me. Jay is the expert. Ask him," Paul told Steve.

"Maybe I'll do just that. Would Jay mind if I interrupt rehearsal for a few minutes?" Steve asked.

"I would rather surprise him if I were you, Steve," Paul said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I need to get back to my own rehearsing," Gunnar Newton said, finishing the last of his drink.

"I was thinking, Gunnar. Why don't you and Jay do one show tonight for one night? I know you both have different tastes in music, but what do you say?" Paul asked.

"Call my manager and talk to him about it. I like the idea myself. See you later, Steve. Let me know who those guys are," Gunnar said, putting his dark red jacket on and was gone.

"I'm going to introduce myself, Paul," Steve said as he got up from the table.

Paul watched as Steve walked over to the table.

Steve cleared his throat.

Alan, the oldest, looked up to see who was at their table.

"Hi," Steve said.

Scott, the youngest looked at Steve also.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"I couldn't help myself, but I sit by the window booth over there. I am Steve Griswold. I could not help noticing one of you look like one of the legend rock stars," Steve said.

Alan and Scott both looked at each other. Both people as Steve had told brothers this many times so yes, they were used to hearing this.

"Yes, sir, this is true. My brother and I hear this all the time that I look exactly like Elvis Presley," Alan Presley told Steve.

"Does that mean you are related to Elvis?" Steve asked.

Steve looked at Paul from the booth. All Paul could do was shrug his shoulders.

"How did you figure that one out? Yes, I am related to Elvis," Alan said.

That is when both Alan and Scott finally recognized Steve.

"You look familiar," Scott said.

"Why do I look familiar to you?" Steve asked.

"Sorry about my brother, sir. I forgot to introduce him. This is my brother, Scott Presley," Alan said, introducing his younger brother.

"It's nice meeting you both," Steve said to Alan and Scott.

"You do look familiar to me," Scott repeated after the three finished shaking hands.

"Why do I look familiar to you?" Steve asked Scott.

"It's because I think I've seen you before," Scott said, scratching his chin.

"What my brother means is that we watch your shows on National Geographic, so that's why we recognize you," Alan told Steve.

"It's an interesting job, all right," Steve said.

Just then, a waiter came by to deliver Alan and Scott's meals.

"I have to be going now. My lunch hour is almost over, so I hope to run into you both again soon," Steve told them.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Griswold," Scott said as the three shook hands a second time around.

"Hey, Paul, would you tell Jay I'd like to see him once he's finished with rehearsal? I want to tell him about the Elvis look – alike," Steve told Paul.

"He should be available tonight when he gets home so you can talk to him then," Paul said once the two were in the parking lot.

"Thanks, Paul. I'll do that," Steve said and drove off to National Geographic.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Steve met the gang at Tina's for lunch. He was supposed to be working at National Geographic, but he was able to take a two - week vacation. His finance Madeline had to stay behind. He sure did miss her a lot.

"Jay, you wouldn't be surprised on who I met recently," Steve said.

This caught the gang's attention.

"Who?" Carla asked.

"Another girl to cheat on Madeline?" Marlene asked in a joking way.

"Very funny, Marlene. You and I have been best friends for years and you know me well enough by now I'm not the cheating type," Steve told her.

The others nodded in agreement that he had a point. Marlene didn't say a word after that.

"Well, Jay, I was out on lunch. I was with Gunnar that day. Paul comes in when I was looking at the familiar face. I went over to the table to introduce myself. It turned out this person was a relative of Elvis Presely," Steve said.

This surprised everyone, including Karen, Jay's sister.

"You're always researching Elvis and his family, Jay. Now you have new information," Karen told her older brother.

"I research Elvis because he's an interesting person. Thanks for the info, Steve. Did you find out who the relative was?" Jay wanted to know.

"Actually, I did. The names are Alan and Scott Presley."

"You said 'relative', Steve. You gave out two names instead of one. How come?" Bill asked.

"When I went over there, the table had two people. Both had the name Presley, so that's why I mentioned two names. The funny thing about one of them is he looks just like Elvis himself."

"Which one are we talking about that looks like Elvis? Alan or Scott? You didn't say what age they were," Carla pointed out.

"Alan is the one who looks like Elvis. I would have to say Alan is in his thirties or so while Scott is twenty - something," Steve answered.

"I would be interested in meeting them," Jay said.

"I thought so. We'll have to get together with them sometime so you can."

"Sounds great," Jay said.

Just then, Tina came by to clear the table and handed her husband the check.

"Thanks, Tiny Tina. I'll make sure someone pays the bill," Bill told his wife.

"If you don't, you'll be working in the kitchen," Tina said seriously.

"Am I missing anything?"

"I'll tell you at home," Bill said.

"All right," she said as they kissed and she walked off with the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch was over that day, Steve could tell that Jay had been really interested about meeting Alan and Scott Presley.

'Wait until the gang sees for themselves that it is true there really is a younger version of Elvis. Wait a minute. Since Jay does research on Elvis, would this mean this younger version of Elvis could be a missing link of Elvis's family Jay is looking for that he knows nothing about yet?'

Steve had asked himself a very good question that he or nobody else could answer and would have to wait and find out for themselves when he brings Alan and Scott over with him to introduce to the gang. Alan and Scott did sound friendly enough and he thought that since they were new Alan and Scott could use more friends.

Steve didn't get very far to discuss with Alan and Scott Presley to find out what kind of jobs they did but he had a feeling he would get to that subject sooner or later since they got together again. He wasn't so sure when he would see Alan and Scott to have them meet his friends, but his guess was he would run into them again.

Since meeting these kids for the first time, it made Steve wonder if he would become friends with these guys. Yes, he liked this group of friends he has now, but he wanted to see what they thought of having a friend who had looks exactly like the King of Rock 'N' Roll himself. This should be interesting, Steve thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve thought about when he could get Jay and the kids together. This was something he would have to work around on everybody's schedule. He also wanted the gang (Tina included) to see the look on Jay's face once he found out that it was true there was a Elvis look - alike in the Presley family tree.

Steve thought to himself as he drove home for the night, are Alan and Scott Presley the missing links in Elvis's family Jay had tried to find all these years of research? He had a good query here, but did hope he was right about Alan and Scott being the missing links. Once he parked in the driveway for the night and unlocked the door, he found his fiancée, Madeline Evans on the couch, watching CNN and waiting for him.

"Hi, honey," Steve said to Madeline as he joined her on the sofa and gave her a kiss.

"Hi, Steve. Larry King has just started. Tonight he's doing a tribute special on that movie actress, Ariel Presley. Do you know her?" Madeline asked.

"I have never heard of that name before. I am more of a fan to Ann Margaret," Steve told her.

"Oh. You never told me that."

"I always liked her growing up and still do at this age. I'm not a diehard fan like most people are, but she did well. Marlene has always liked Jennifer Love - Hewitt and still does. She keeps a poster of her," Steve said to Madeline.

Madeline didn't reply.

"I've got some research to do. Is that alright if I excuse myself?" Steve asked her.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

When Steve was finally on his lunch break at twelve sharp, Steve got on his cell phone and punched in Alan's number. He thought it was a good idea to invite both of them out to lunch today and see what their plans were like for them both to meet his friends.

Alan told him he and Scott would love to have lunch with him that day and would meet at Diary Queen. Steve drove straight to the fast food resturant. Once Steve walked into the fast food place, he found Diary Queen quiet with very few customers even though it was a Tuesday. He thought he'd wait to order until Alan and Scott both showed up.

It wasn't much longer when Alan and Scott walked into Diary Queen and found him waiting for them. Steve saw them and waved them over.

"Did you order yet?" Alan asked after they sat down.

"No. I was waiting for the two of you," Steve told them.

"Now that we're here, we can eat," Scott said as the three of them heard Alan's stomach growl.

The three went in line and ordered their meals separately let alone pay for them. After the three sat at their table again, Scott asked, "Why did you invite us for?"

Scott felt Alan punch him. Scott didn't want to complain out loud to his older brother in front of Steve since it would be rude.

"I thought I'd invite you and ask if you guys would like to meet my friends," Steve told them as he watched Alan take a sip of vanilla shake.

"We'll have to check our schedule and let you know what works for us, Steve. We know we're new here and don't have many friends, but we need to see what we can do about meeting your friends," Alan said.

"Okay. You have my number to let me know," Steve said as Scott nodded.

"We will," Alan said as the three finished eating and went to the trash bin and threw away their lunch.

Alan took his shake since he was not yet finished. The three were outside of Diary Queen and walked to their cars and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve spent the night with his fiancée, Madeline Evans. They were in no hurry to get married so they were happy the way they were for now. Steve brought Madeline up - to - date about Alan and Scott Presley.

"Wow. Are you telling me there actually is somebody out there that has looks like Elvis?" Madeline asked.

"From what I've seen, yes. I'm not sure if this is what Jay is looking for because he has researched Elvis Presley for several years now," Steve said ans now was interrupted by the phone.

"I'll get it," he volunteered and got up.

"Hello?" Steve said after picking up on the second ring.

"Hi, Steve. Have these kids you mentioned say anything about getting together yet? This really should be interesting meeting an Elvis look - alike," Jay told Steve.

"It's interesting, all right, Jay. I don't know if these two kids are missing links to your research or not," Steve told him.

"We'll wait and see," Jay said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jay was up bright and early. He had rehearsal for a show that night, so he thought he'd leave early this morning and rehearse for the show for a while. He had been on the shy side all of his life, but for some reason, music was telling him to get into the public so he wouldn't be so shy and quiet about everything.

Before Jay left that morning after breakfast to rehearsal, his telephone begin to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Jay. You want to do lunch with the gang at Tina's at noon today?" Steve asked after the two said hello.

"Sure, I can make it. What's the occasion?" he asked.

"No occasion, Jay. I thought you'd want to eat with the gang as usual," Steve said.

"Are you putting me on, Steve?" Jay asked.

He thought the set up wasn't just a group thing.

"No," Steve answered.

Jay didn't want to point this out loud to his buddy that he was thinking that Steve had set this lunch date so he could meet the Presleys.

"See you at noon," Jay said as the two friends hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Lunchtime now arrived. Jay met his friends at Tina's like Steve had suggested. Jay found all of his friends there. Once he walked into the restaurant, Tina greeted him.

"Hi, Jay. Everyone's already here and waiting for you," Tina said.

"Thanks, Tina."

She watched him leave to find their friends. Jay did find his friends. Marlene was there as well, so she also said hello. Jay found out once he sat down, Steve did have a surprise for him.

"I knew you were putting me on when we were talking, Steve. You sure don't fool me," Jay told him.

Jay did see a couple faces he didn't recognize. Yes, the gang was already introduced to the unfamiliar faces Jay didn't recognize. After Tina took her friends' orders, Steve made the introductions to Jay.

"Jay, meet my new friends, Alan and Scott Presley," Alan said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. McCarey," Alan said.

"Nice to meet you both," Jay said.

He couldn't quit put his finger which boy looked like Elvis - Alan or Scott.

"One of you looks like Elvis Presley," Jay said.

It didn't surprise either Alan and Scott because they have heard this a dozen time.

"That's me. A lot of people tell us that. We do hear we are related to the King of Rock 'N' Roll, but we have no pictures to prove it," Alan said.

Marlene found this interesting.

"How would you find pictures if you found proof you are related to Elvis?" Marlene asked.

"Good question. I don't think having the same looks as Elvis Presley himself runs in the family is enough proof," Alan answered.

"I agree," Jay said.

A question popped in his head.

"Alan, Scott, have you thought of trying to search for pictures to see if you're really related to Elvis?" Jay asked.

"We tried, no luck," Scott answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunch was now over. Alan and Scott didn't have any plans, so Jay invited them to his place. He thought he would show these kids how to do deep research like he does.

"What do you have to show us?" Scott asked after Jay let themselves into the house.

"I know you two know how to research, but I want to teach you to do deep research. I'd like to show you how you can find a picture or two that you and Elvis have the same look," Jay told Alan.

The three went to the computer in the office. It was a small office, but Alan and Scott didn't mind standing to watch. They watched as Jay logged on the Internet. Jay punched in something and it was brought up immediately. Jay brought up one of the sites to see what Alan and Scott thought.

"This is Elvis back when he did the 1968 Comeback Special. See how you two look-alike?" Jay asked.

The two took a closer look at the 1968 picture.

"It doesn't prove we're family, Mr. McCarey. If we are or were family, how did me and Scott get the name Presley?" Alan asked.

"This is why research is good so you can find the answers you're looking for," Jay answered.

The two looked at each other but didn't reply.

"We'll try this ourselves, Mr. McCarey. Thanks for the tip. If we have anymore questions, we'll let you know," Scott said.

Jay walked Alan and Scott out to their car. He watched as Alan unlocked the car door and both brothers got into the car as Alan started the ignition and they drove away from the neighborhood. Jay waved back. He thought meeting people like them was fun. He had a feeling Alan and Scott were the missing links to Elvis's family like he had thought. An Elvis look - alike. Now I know one, Jay thought to himself as he walked back into the house.


End file.
